Night Owls
by latenightowl
Summary: His nickname was Night and hers was Owl. Late nights are the best time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so don't kill me with the negatives, but they are helpful for the future. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

I looked out my window; of course it was pitch black outside. I looked at my clock hoping the time could go by a little faster. It was still 1:51 am.

My name is Cammie Morgan, I'm a 16-year-old girl attending Gallagher High school in Virginia, and I have insomnia. Ever since my parents' death when I was 7 I have had insomnia, sleepless nights, sneaking out, all the normal. I sort of feel bad for my guardian, Joe Solomon, but not so much since he's not so strict and he trusts me.

1:54 am, a little progress. I look back at my window I could easily sneak out. I put on my black combat boots over my leggings. I got my beanie out of my closet along with a baggy sweatshirt and put both on. I grabbed my cell phone incase of an emergency and was on my way.

I climbed out of my window onto the little roof under it, it was probably only 6 feet off the ground, and then I jumped off onto the grass. I walked out of the house's property and started to walk into town.

At this hour, only one place was open Ricky's. It was a small 24-hour café on the outskirts of town. Once I got there I sat on one of the stools at the counter and Jason came out of the back. Jason was 18 years old and needed money, so of course Ricky hired him to be the night owl of the café.

Jason smirked at me and went to make my normal, a hot chocolate with skim milk, whipped cream and cinnamon. Once he came back I spitted it slowly and then put the mug back on the counter, wiping any whipped cream on my mouth.

"What's new Cam. You haven't been here in a while." Jason said, starting a conversation so we wouldn't be the only two there with an awkward silence.

"Nothing really, I felt like getting out tonight, the time wasn't moving fast enough." I replied.

"Ah, time, the one thing that goes on forever and can cause men to go mad without doing anything but going."

"Jason, don't go all wise on me, you know I hate it." Jason just smiled and took my empty mug into the back to wash later.

I looked at my phone 2:27 am, a little more progress. I looked up at the back doors as Jason walked threw again, he was going to say something but my phone went off.

We both looked at each other, no one class me at this hour… Ever.

"Pick it up, will you." Jason said shaking his head.

I looked at my phone, the caller ID says Joe.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Cammie, where are you, get home now." Joe says from the other line, I can hear people and sirens behind him and he sounds panicked… That's a problem Joe Solomon is never panicked.

"Ok, I'm coming now." I said and then hung up the phone. My eyes were wide and I knew Jason heard everything too. He was turning the sign on the door to 'Be Back Soon' and was grabbing his car keys.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." We went around the back; Jason drove an old beat up blue truck. I jumped into the passage seat as he started the car, and drove off towards my house.

Turning onto my street, I could see red lights flashing near my house. Once we got closer I noticed they weren't at my house, but they were across the street trying to put the house out of fire.

I got out of the car, closed the door and told Jason to go. As he drove away I walked over to Joe, he was talking to someone on the phone, when he saw me he quickly ended it and put his phone away.

"Joe, what happened?" I asked.

"Cammie, we have to move, I'll tell you everything when we get there."

"Where are we going?" I asked him, I was so confused.

"Maine, now come on, go upstairs back 2 bags of whatever you need, nothing extra, you can go shopping when we get to Maine."

I didn't say anything, I could tell he needed us to leave so I went upstairs to my room and packed away 3 pairs of clothes an pair of sneakers, my hairbrush with some hair ties on it, a few beanies, my phone charger and laptop.

Once I got back outside Joe was already in the car waiting outside the house. I got in the passenger side of side Ford Edge and threw my bags in the back. He didn't say anything and neither did I; I put my headphones in my eyes and looked at the clock.

3:04 am.

It was progress.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the sun stream through the car window onto my face as I finally slept. I opened my eyes to see how long I was sleeping for.

4:19 it was good progress.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"Like 5 hours." Was all I got for a response, I looked at my phone, 67% I could probably last another few hours listening to music.

I may have a fashion style of hipster but I don't do stereotypes, and I don't do that hipster stereotype of music. I listen to the music that I enjoy listening to.

My playlist consist of the songs:

All Time Low – The Wanted

Don't You Worry Child – Swedish House Mafia

Little Talks – Of Monsters and Men

Lucky Strike – Maroon 5

Daylight – Maroon 5

Princess Of China – Coldplay

Seventeen – Marina and The Diamonds

Satellite – The Wanted

Save the World – Swedish House Mafia

Die Young – Ke$ha

Up and Away – Can't Stop Won't Stop

Mercy – Kanye West

No Love – Eminem

'Till I Collapse – Eminem

Feel So Close – Calvin Harris

All Time Low by The Wanted came on. The Wanted was probably my all time favorite band, I silently sang along to the song in my head. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the seat, I let my day dreams overcome my thoughts.

I knew the songs were changing but I just kept daydreaming. My daydreams were the best thing, whenever I had a sleeping dream; it was always a nightmare about my parents' death, so I live on my daydreams.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Joe was shaking me awake.

"Cammie," I heard him say, "Were here, start unpacking your stuff you brought and then you can go to the mall and get whatever else you need."

I finally opened my eyes and looked at Joe then the house, it was a good size, I was a brick exterior with a white front door and a stone walkway and steps in the front. I also noticed the neighboring houses weren't that far away but far enough to have some yard on the sides of the house. I got my 2 bags from the back of the car and walked up the walkway to the door.

I turned around to see if Joe was behind me, but I already saw his car driving into the distance. I tried to unlock the door but it was locked. I put my bags house and reached to the top of the door, that's where Joe usually puts the key but it wasn't there. I looked around were it could be.

I heard a car beep, hoping it was Joe with a key I turned around quickly, but then I noticed it was a group of boys. Turning back around not caring they were there I went back to looking around for the key.

I heard the car doors open and then close, all 4 doors.

I turned around and saw 5 guys walking up the walkway. I crossed my arms and waiting until they reached me.

The first guy was probably not even 3 inches taller then me, and I'm 5 foot 5, he had dark brown, almost black, hair that was spiked in the front and dark brown eyes, his skin was naturally tan.

The second guy looked like an average Greek god and could pose as a good body double for Brad Pitt. He has muscular forearms and shoulders and it looked like he had nice sculpted abs.

The third guy was the tallest and has broad shoulders, dark hair, emerald green eyes, and muscular forearms. He is also rugged looking, very handsome and very hot. His smirk says, "I know something you don't"

The fourth guy is skinny, has glasses, and black hair. He also has a buzz cut.

The last guy is the second tallest, he has brown hair sculptured arms and shoulders his eyes were also green but had specks of gold and brown in them, he was also rugged looking and looked like he forgot to shave in the morning, this guy is also very handsome and attractive but his smirk is more of a seducing smirk.

"Can I help you?" I asked, putting a little bitch tone into my voice.

"What's a little girl doing standing outside this house looking lost?" The last guy said.

"First off, I'm not little and I could call the cops for you guys standing on my property, you know it's breaking a law if I say I didn't want you guys here." I said back, looking and the last guy in discuss.

"You wouldn't wanna do that now, you see, Zachy over here," The greek god said pointing to the 3rd guy who I assume has the name of Zachary of some sort, "Knows how to get into your house if you need to."

I looked at 'Zachy', "Really?" He nodded, "follow me," he said, turning around walking down the walkway. I followed behind him and the other guys walked behind me.

We all walked across the street and Zach walked into the house, I stopped outside before going inside the Greek God nudged me inside, I turned around and gave him a glare before walking inside.

I saw Zach in the kitchen and I walked in there, the boys did the same.

"Mom," Zach said to the lady looking into the refrigerator, "This girl was at the house across the street, you know the one that you know who was moving into, and she needs the key." His mom turned around when he finished and looked at me. She gasped and dropped the eggs she was holding.

You could see the tears in her eyes as she came towards me and got me in an awkward embrace.

"Come with me," She said, grabbing my hand and leading me through the house. I looked back at the boys and they all look as confused as I did.

The lady who is Zachy's mom lead me upstairs into an office, she went through some draws and all the boys were standing in the doorway wondering what the hell was going on.

The lady finally handed me a letter it was addressed to 'Cammie' and right away I knew the handwriting was my mothers.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you all for reading and commenting, and please if you haven't commented yet, go now:) **

**You guys are amazing(: **

**If I made any grammar or spelling mistakes please tell me! Thank you!**

**Oh yeah, to me Cammie looks like Acacia Clark with like dirty blonde hair.**

**If you check out the link in my bio then you can see what Acacia Clark with dirty blonde hair and what Cammie's outfit looked like for last chapter and this chapter. **

**Thank you beautiful people (: and remember to review:)**

**~Latenightowl**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! THEY DIDN'T FUCKING DIE IN A CAR ACCIENDENT YET THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU SHOULD TELL ME! THEY WERE MY PARENTS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH! GO. TO. HELL."

**Wait, wait, wait, I think we should rewind, just a little bit.**

~30 minutes before~ 

The lady finally handed me a letter it was addressed to 'Cammie' and right away I knew the handwriting was my mothers.

I carefully ripped open the letter, slowly and not ripping—

**O.K. Let's speed it up a little… **

_Dear Cammie, _

_Hey Cammie, I'm glad you finally got this letter if your reading it and your father and I just want to say that we love you, that's the first thing you have to hear… So don't go ripping anyone's head off, we thought this was best for you. _

_Ok well, Joe probably had told you that we were in a car accident when you were 7 and lost your memory from it… That's not true… Your father and I had to leave you for reasons that only the two of us (me and your father) could know._

**Blah, blah, blah, we love you Cammie, love mom and dad, you know the normal letter you get when you find out you parents didn't die in a car crash. **

**Oh now let's go back to the present… **

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?! THEY DIDN'T FUCKING DIE IN A CAR ACCIENDENT YET THAT'S WHAT YOU THOUGHT YOU SHOULD TELL ME! THEY WERE MY PARENTS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME THE TRUTH! GO. TO. HELL."

***Pause* **

Yes, this is me, if you didn't figure that think this wouldn't be my reaction.

***Play* **

"Cammie, calm down it wasn't my choice." Joseph Solomon said to the girl that looked like she would kill him if it weren't for the two boys holding her back.

"CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN JOESPH SOLOMON! YOU WERE A FATHER FIGURE TO ME AND I FIND OUT ALL YOU DID WAS LIE TO ME! FOR MY WHOLE LIFE AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Cammie, I'll tell you everything if you just calm down, sit and let me speak WITHOUT interrupting me."

I crossed my arms and gave him a death glare. I walked into the living room with everyone trailing behind me, I sat down on the love seat coach and Zach sat next to me.

"Ok, Cammie your parents made me your guardian because of their jobs, they didn't have time for a child and I did. They didn't die I was told to tell you that when you got old enough to finally understand things,"

I nodded my head at what Joe said and he continued, "But your dad did pass away and your mom is still living but she is somewhere around the world and no one knows when and if she will be back."

I looked at Joe in shock, "What's their jobs?"

* * *

**HI GUYS! **

**Ok it's short because I want you guys to tell me... SHOULD HER PARENTS BE SPIES? YES OR NO?  
**

******OKK other then that I am sooo mad right now like I just got the Iphone5 and i downloaded an app but then it was like since this is your first purchase please answer these security codes... I MADE MY APPLE ACCOUNT IN 5TH GRADE! how should i remember this stuff? anyway I put in answers that were true like who is your childhood bestfriend: Paula, right? but no it says it was wrong and I like tried to many times and I can't buy anything for 8 HOURS! like seriously...**

**LOL sorry guys if you read that I like to write my vents and how I'm feeling that's why this chapter is sorta madish and a lot of yelling...**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR ALL BEAUTIFUL! **

***hugs and kisses***

**see y'all soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey," I looked up to see a pair of green eyes I nodded at him.

Zach sat next to me; I was on the roof of my house it was 2:49 am, and ever since the talk with Joe, I have been up here all day.

"Hey Zach," I said to him, looking up at the stars.

"Why are you up here so late? Or well early really." I didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking.

"Thinking, I couldn't really sleep tonight." I answered.

"You know, when I was little my father would take me out to the roof of his apartment of the city, I use to lay on my back and look up at the stars, I had the best view that way. I spent hours in the night just on that roof top." I looked at Zach, surprised he had shared that with me, and he moved closer to me, "You want to try it?"

I nodded, Zach and I lay down onto our backs, he let me put my head on his chest and we both looked up at the starts. Silently.

And the rest of the night, everything was perfect.

For that night, everything stopped.

For that night, all my problems went away.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I felt Zach shaking me awake, "Cammie, Cam, come on its 5:30 let's go inside before everyone wakes up."

I shook my head and pushed my head deeper into his chest, I felt him laugh as he put one arm under my legs and the other under my head, picking me up bridal style.

I couldn't help but smile and open my eyes when I felt Zach start walking, I put my arms around his neck just incase.

"What are you doing Zach?"

"Bring you to your room… Duh." He looked down at me, a giant smirk playing on his face.

"Stop with that."

"With what?" He asked innocently.

"That smirk…" That statement just made his smirk get even bigger.

I just rolled my eyes at him, how cocky could this boy get? Oh well, "How did you know I was up there?" I asked him.

"Don't be mad but Solomon told me about your insomnia, and I have it also so now you can spend your nights with me!" He said the end with happiness that could've been sarcastic.

"Oh god, nights with you!" I fake passed out, I heard him laugh, "Um, you can put me down now…" He noticed we were now outside me room; he blushed, which was so cute, and put me down.

I stood with my back against my door looking up at Zach, "School starts tomorrow," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" He nodded, "How do you get there? What do I have to wear?" I asked him.

"I can drive you, I usually pick up Grant and Nick but you can tag along," He said, adding a smirk, "and just wear normal clothes, we don't have uniforms or anything."

"Ok, thanks Zach, you have a black jeep commander right?" He nodded and said, "You seem very observant, Cammie."

"Oh I am…" I smirked and walked into my room, looking on last time at Zach and closing me door.

I walked to my window that looked out onto the street and saw Zach put his hood up and walk across the street; I just had a feeling him and me were going to cause a lot of trouble.

I turned back around and looked at my room, the 4 windows in my room provided light right now so that I don't have to turn on a light.

The room was all white with hard wood floors, there was a twin sized bed in the corner to the left of the door, the bed side table looked worn out and very old… I had a lot of work to do, but I couldn't do it myself.

I walked over to the bed and laid down, maybe I'll ask Zach to help me later today or something since he really is my only friend right now.

~LINE-BREAK~

Since today was going to be mostly a moving day, I put on a white tank top with a cut front that allowed me to tie it into a knot right below my belly button white a black workout jacket blue sweatpants and my Nike sneakers.

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a hair ponytail before walking out of my room and downstairs to the kitchen.

It was a nice kitchen; dark cabinets all along the walls and the counter tops were black granite and stainless steel appliances. I looked at the island and saw a note from Joe;

Cammie,

Went to work, can you go to the food store and then you can go buy any necessaries you need, be home around 8.

Love you

-Joe

His credit card was next to the note, I'm use to this though, Joe works a lot so he's

usually gone in the morning, but we normally eat dinner together. I grabbed the

credit card and put it in the back of my phone case, I never carry a purse or anything it's not my thing. I looked out the window above the stove to see Zach outside his house throwing a football with the Greek God; I really need to learn their names.

I walked out the front door of my house, locking the door behind me, last night I put the key on a necklace chain and wore it around my neck, I've always kept my keys there unless I had my car keys.

I walked across the street and the boys stopped throwing the football, "Hey." I said.

"Hey," I got from Zach, "Sup," I got from the Greek God.

I looked at the Greek God, "I never got your name, what is it?"

"Grant, you're Cammie right?" I nodded and then looked at Zach, "Can you guys help me?"

Zach looked at me I could tell he was telling me to continue, "Well, I have to go grocery shopping but I have no car with me and then I have to go clothes shopping and get things for my room and redecorate and I wouldn't be able to redecorate by myself, I don't really work out…"

"Yeah I can help you, but Grant would have to come." Zach answered, I nodded my head, "Yeah that's fine."

"ROAD TRIP AND A SHOPPING SPREE!" Grant yelled out, both Zach and I laughed at him, "Come on let's go."

The three of us got into Zach's Jeep as he drove to the food store.

"Cammie, you wanna put your music on from your phone?" Grant asked, "Zach has crap music stations."

I smiled and looked at Zach, I was sitting shotgun, because well Zach said I could since I'm a girl, Zach shook his head at Grant and pulled out the USB connection cord, "iPhone?" Zach asked me, I nodded and he handed me the cord.

"Just saying Grant, I'm going to put on my whole music list and whatever comes on, is what's going to stay on."

"How many songs could you have?"

I smirked at Grant, "2,342," and with that 'King and Lionheart' by Of Monsters and Men blasted threw the speakers.

Zach was looking at me in surprise and Grant was too… "What?" I asked, like I did something wrong.

"You like Of Monsters and Men too?" Zach asked, I nodded, "Me too, there music is the one Grant thinks is crap."

I looked at Grant; he shrugged and looked out the window.

Various songs and artist played throughout the car ride, it was about a 20-minute car ride to the food store. Once we got there I jumped out of the Jeep and walked over to the grocery carts.

Zach and Grant were waiting for me by the car as I walked back towards them, this time pushing the cart, "Ready?" Grant said, I nodded and we walked inside.

"What are we getting today?" Zach asked, I shrugged and answered, "the necessaries."

We were in the fruit and vegetable section when I heard Grant say to Zach, "Tina and her groupies, cereal isle." And Zach answered with a "Shit."

Before I could even turn around I heard a high-pitched voice yelling, might I add like a banshee, "ZACHY!"

When I did turn around I say a make-up caked ugly faced girl throw herself on Zach, and him trying to push her off.

I walked over to where this girl was trying to kiss Zach and pulled her off him, a little roughly, but I don't think I would care about first impressions with this girl.

"What's your problem bitch?" This Tina girl asked me.

"My problem, why don't you leave this poor guy alone, I don't think anyone could take the smell of your cheap make-up and highly reeking perfume." I said to her.

"My make-up? Look at yours!" She tried telling me off, not going to happen.

"I'm not wearing any, I'm natural good looking, unlike you, you could let an ogre win a beauty pageant." You could hear Zach and Grant stifling a laugh behind me.

"Well just look at what you're wearing! You look like a rag!"

"HA, it's call lounging clothes, 'cause you know, I actually do work and not make my daddy do it, and you call those clothes," looking her up and down, "I have a string bikini that covers more then what your wearing," I took off my black jacket leaving me in just my white tank top and tossed the jacket to Tina, "wear this, maybe you won't look like you're on the cover of a playboy magazine." I turned to walk away, Grant and Zach following me, I quickly turned around, "Well you wont look as much as if you were in that magazine."

Grant come up beside me, "That was bad ass." I smirked at him.

"Come on, let's go to the mall, I can always come back here later when there aren't sluts here… Why were they in a food store anyway?" I asked.

"Tina was probably getting some yogurts, and her little minions follow her everywhere, you're going to wanna watch out for her in school." Zach said to me.

I laughed, "She doesn't scare me, if she wants to mess with me, she won't know what hit her, if you didn't know, I can be a real bitch sometimes."

"Dude, I like her." I heard Grant mutter to Zach, but I could make out what Zach said to him, but his lips moved I could only make out him saying "Back off."

* * *

**Hi guys, sorry it takes so long for me to update, but I'm on break this week so I'm going to try and update with another chapter by the end of the week.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm trying to make them longer... **

**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Love all you beautiful people :***

**Please review! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Cammie hurry up Zach is waiting for you." I heard Joe yell from the kitchen. Today was the first day of school, oh great.

I was wearing a blue tight tank with a black leather jacket. I had on white printed jeans and my tan high top wedged sneakers. For my hair, I had the ends curl and little bit with an off white headband that matched the white in my jeans. **(Remember, outfits are in the link on my profile) **I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs.

I walked outside and saw Zach standing outside of his jeep, leaning against the driver sides' door. I walked over to him, "Ready?" I asked, he nodded and got into the car, I walked around and got in to the passenger side door.

Zach was wearing a grey North Face jacket, north face was written in a golden yellow the matched the grey perfectly, he also had on a pair of light washed straight jeans and white tennis sneakers.

I was looking out the window as Zach drove, Imagine Dragons song, It's Time was playing on the radio, and I was broken from my thoughts when Zach started talking to me.

"You nervous?" He asked.

"Not at all." I answered him, I didn't look at him yet, but I knew he could see the smirk on my face, "What's it like? The school I mean?" I asked him, now turning to look at him. The sunlight streamed through the window hitting the side of Zach's face, I had to admit to myself, he was really attractive.

"It's crazy. It's like a river." I looked at him wanting him to continue, "Like how a river flows, you have the trash, the dramatic rough spots, maybe a whirlpool or two, the little things that just get by, but once you reach the end, or even just look from the outside, you'll realize it's a great ride to go through."

I looked at him in surprise, "Wow, that was deep."

"We're at Grant's house." He said right before Grant opened the passenger seat door,

"Nope, you got the front yesterday, I got it today," Grant said to me, I laughed and unbuckled my seatbelt, I climb out of the Jeep and hopped into the back seat.

Zach soon started driving off and not even 5 minutes later we were stopped, "Nick's house," Zach clarified for me. I nodded and waited, closing my eyes in the process.

After hearing the door open I turned my head to look at Nick. He was the first guy who was probably not even 3 inches taller then me, having dark brown, almost black, hair that was spiked in the front and dark brown eyes, now getting a closer look they were more like hazel eyes, and his skin was naturally tan.

"Hey," He said to me, climbing into the car.

"Hey," I responded back to him.

"Yo, Zach you're doing football this year right? Your-" Nick got cut off when you saw Zach give him a death glare through the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm playing, everything is fine." Zach responded, out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach look at me and then back at Nick, Nick then nodded in understanding… Zach didn't want me to know something, and I'm going to find out what that something is.

"What positions do you guys play in football?" I asked.

Nick looked at me, "Do you know anything about football?"

"Yeah." I said, kind of offended at who sexist this kid is.

"Like what?" This kid doesn't know what he's getting into.

"My ex, Josh, played football at my brother school in Virginia and I played flag football for my school since they wouldn't let girls play tackle, but me being me, I tried out for the boys team and made it as the kicker, my longest field goal was 43 yards, making it with room to spear." I said, all 3 boys looked at me, I could tell they didn't believe me, "I'll prove it to you after school."

They nodded and I opened the car door, since we had arrived at school. Zach pulled into on of the front parking spaces, a lot of people started looking at the car. I stepped out of the car and looked around.

You had your normal cliques of high school; the skaters, the stoners, the preps, jocks, sluts, druggies, goths and the band geeks, well that's all that was outside.

I walked around the car next to Zach, "Where are you're friends?" I asked him.

"Inside, come on let's go." He whispered back to me, holding his hand out, I looked at him, "Trust me."

I grabbed him hand and we both walked into the school, Grant and Nick were already inside.

Once we got inside, I realized why Zach told me to hold hands with him; Tina was waiting at the door, looking like a lion ready to pounce on prey.

I glared at her, and she huffed at me, "Boyfriend stealer," she muttered walking by me, pumping her shoulder unnecessarily hard into mine.

"I can't be a boyfriend stealer if he was never your boyfriend to begin with." I said, a little to loud to Tina, everyone in the hall was now looking at us.

She looked at me; I could tell she was mad that I had embarrassed her in front of everybody. She charged at me, stopping right in front of me… I don't think this girl knows about personal space.

She raised her hand to slap me but I was faster, I grabbed her wrist and twisting it, turning her in the process, and put it behind her back, "You really shouldn't have done that." I whispered to her, it may have been a whisper but it was deadly… I did not like being messed with.

"Tina, you know, I saw these same exact shoes in the thrift shop window next to the food store. You know the one I saw you in yesterday… But the shoes in the window had a black ink stain on the inside of the right foot," Tina looked down at her royal blue flat, and on the inside of the right flat was a black ink stain visible for everybody to see. You could hear everybody gasp at the stain. I smirked at Tina, letting her go.

"Do not try to mess with me. Got it." I said to her, she nodded and turned around, yelling about how she didn't get those shoes in the thrift shop.

"How you know about that stain?" Zach asked me once the hall had cleared out.

"I saw the stain yesterday at the food store and saw a pair that looked like the flats in the thrift store yesterday." I said to Zach, he smirked at me and shook his head.

"Watch out, you're probably going to get called down to the principal's office, but I'll help you out, he likes me." Zach said still smirking.

And just like Zach predicated, I was called down to the principal's office not even 5 minutes later.

"I'll come with you," Zach said, it was a question like do you want me to come; no it was a statement, I just nodded, and I felt Zach grab my hand again. I looked around, no Tina, and then looked up at him, he smirked and I just rolled my eyes.

I didn't mind that my hand was in Zach's. It felt right. My hand fit perfectly into his and I don't know, everything just felt perfect again.

Once we walked into the principal's office, we need to sit down and wait for the principal, Mr. Waters, to finish his call. As we were waiting I saw Zach take off his sweatshirt, even though we were in Maine, it was cold in the mornings but warmer in the school itself.

Under Zach's sweatshirt he was wearing a green t-shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. I had to look away before he caught he staring at him… That would be really embarrassing if he had saw me looking at him.

"Miss. Morgan, I heard of an incident that happened this morning," Mr. Waters started.

"Sir, Cammie was just defending herself, as you know Tina can be a bit of a verbal bully and that's what she was doing for Cammie," Zach said before I could say anything.

"Mr. Goode, please, as an outside witness please explain to me what happened," MR. Watchers said, sitting back in his chair.

"Well, yesterday Cammie, Grant and myself were in the food store downtown and Tina saw us, and didn't like that I was with Cammie at the time and when Tina was Cammie and I together this morning, I assume that she thought she could embarrass Cammie, being that Cammie is the new girl."

"Is this true Miss. Morgan?" I nodded, "Very well, I will let you off with a warning," I thanked him and Zach and I walked out of the office.

"Come on, let's go get your schedule," Zach said, pulling me into the next office which I assume to be the main office.

"Oh Zach sweetie how are you? How's your mom? What about your sister and brother?" The secretary asked Zach.

"Everything is good Mrs. Peters, I'm just here with Cammie Morgan, she's new and we are getting her schedule. "

"Ah of course, here you are honey," Mrs. Peters said handing Zach Cammie's schedule. Zach thanked her and we walked out into the hallway.

Zach handed me the piece of paper to me;

1st period- AP Global History

2nd period- AP English Lit

3rd period- Physical Edu.

4th period- AP Calculus

5th period- Lunch

6th period- AP physics

7th period- Journalism

8th period- Free

9th period- Art-photography/sculpture/sketching

* * *

**Hey everyone! I told youu I would try to update ASAP and I did! **

**I have a few questions for you guys and I would appriciate it, if you guys helped. **

**Ok number 1- for this story I need some more names, so if you could just review adding your told 5 girl names and top 5 guy names. THANK CHUU**

**Number 2- does anyone know the author of the fanfic More Then Revenge? I would always read it before I had an account but I haven't in a while so when I searched for it but couldn't find it and I forgot the author so if you could tell me so I could search for the author so that I could read it, it would be great!**

**Oh yeah, i have pictures of celebrities that I see as the characters in this fanfic, so they are just in the link on my profile if you want to go check some of them out. **

**Thank youu all you beauties :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Cammie! Wait up!" I heard Grant yell. I smiled to myself and turned around waiting for him to catch up to me, "Where's Goode?" He asked me.

"Zach didn't have last class with me, he had his extra gym class. He was going to meet me at my locker." I told Grant.

He nodded, "So, are you guys like official yet?" I shook my head saying no, I don't know why it was such a big deal, I mean I've been asked that like 14 times in my pervious classes.

We got to my locker, and the devil himself was waiting for me. He smirked and moved so I could open my locker.

"Hey Zach," I said, he replied a greeting back to me. Before I could say anything a girl that has dark hair, glowing cappuccino skin and caramel-colored eyes, she looks like an Egyptian Goddess walked towards my locker. I could see Grant out of the corner of my eye start to drool.

"Hi, you must be Cammie, I'm Bex," The girl, Bex, said with a British accent, "That was amazing what you did to Tina this morning. I've never liked her."

"Hey Bex, yeah, Tina was annoying me." We both laughed.

"Ok Baxter, what are you doing here?" Zach asked, smirking at her.

"My locker is next to Cammie's," Bex said like she talking to a little kid.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" I asked Bex, since I finished at my locker.

"No, it fine, I'll see you at lunch, oh and Grant, close your mouth." Bex and I both laughed at Grant.

Zach and I walked towards the cafeteria, Grant styed back and waited for Bex.

Once we got to the cafeteria, Zach lead me to a table in the semi-middle of the café. At the table Nick was already sitting there with another boy from the car the first day I got here, he is skinny, has glasses, and black hair. He also has a buzz cut, and also sitting there were 2 girls one of the girl's hair might have been stark black and bluntly cut, but it was also thick and shiny, and it framed a face that belonged on the cover of a magazine, she has having a diamond nose stud at least a carat and a half, as well as very bright blue eyes. The other girl has blonde hair, brown eyes and looks seriously skinny, her hair cut in a longish bob, and her face has a slight burn from the summer.

"Hey guys." Zach said, getting 'Hey' back, "This is Cammie, she's the new girl."

"You're the girl that put Tina in her place this morning," The girl that looked like she should be on a magazine cover said, and I nodded, "I like you, your attitude and style, come sit." I smiled a little at the girl as she pulled out the seat next to her.

"Thanks," I said, "What's you guys' names?

"I'm Macey, the blonde one is Liz and sitting next to her is her boyfriend Jonas." Macey said.

"Going to introduce me babe?" Nick asked.

"Nah, Cammie doesn't need to know you." Macey smirked at Nick; I really wonder what is with smirking in this town.

The rest of lunch went well, Bex and Grant had joined us almost halfway through the period.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; Zach was in 5 out of my 9 classes, so that was good. At the end of the day, I was ready to leave, but I remember my little bet with Nick. The girls pulled me into the locker room. Macey gave me an orange nike sports bra with a black tank top and purple sweatpants. It turns out the Zach called Joe and he dropped off my lucky Under Armour cleats.

The girls and I walked out onto the field, the whole football team was there in their uniforms, and the coach was even there.

"Cameron," Nick said, I glared at him, I hated my full name, continuing he said, "This is our kicker, Connor." Shaggy brown hair fell into his gorgeous dark blue eyes. He was almost a head taller than me, my eye level was looking at his perfect pink lips which opened in a beautiful smile that I wish I, myself owned. It revealed perfect, white teeth.

"Hey," He said, his voice was deep but not to deep, it was a little scratchy like he was just getting over a cold.

"Hey," I said back, smiling back at him.

"Ok, here's the contest Cammie, you and Connor are going to kick field goals, every time you guys make it, you're going to move back 10 yards up to the 30, then 5 yards until the 40 then yard by yard. You get 3 banks." I nodded and so did Connor.

The holder, who was the back-up quarterback, set up on the 20-yard line. Connor went first; the ball went perfectly through the field goal. I went next, I kicked the ball and it also went perfectly through the field goal. I heard a few whistles being called from the sideline.

Dexter, the back up quarterback moved back 10 yards, both Connor and I kicked the football perfectly again. It went like that up to the 40 yard line.

Connor banked the first kick at the 40 yard line… I made it.

I made it at the 41 yard line… So did Connor.

I banked the 42 yard line, and so did Connor.

On his second try, Connor kicked the 42 yard field goal, but just barely making it in.

I saw the look in his face, if I beat him, his football career would look like a total joke.

And on my last 2 kicks, I purposely banked them.

I know Zach and Connor realized I did it on purpose, but the other guys didn't so it didn't really matter. I saw Nick smirk at me for a distance, but was in the group with Connor.

Zach walked over to me, "Come on, let's get you home.." He said, I smiled at him and we walked off to his car.

"Cammie!" I turned around and saw Connor running up to me, "Thanks for what you did." He smiled showing off his perfectly white teeth again.

"No problem, just don't expect it to happen again." I smiled back at him, getting into Zach's car.

I could see Zach glaring at Connor, I just laughed, "Jealous much Zachy?"

"In your dreams."

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, it really helped and you'll see the names you suggested all through out this story. **

**Well its 1:14am and I should be doing math homework but I'd rather be writing... Do you guys have any requests? I have the plot line set up to start in the next few chapters...**

**AKA: Zach and Cammie's night adventures are going to happen! YAYAYAY! **

**Do you guys think I should bring Josh back? Or should Cammie have a thing with Connor? Or just be with Zach through the whole story? **

**ANYWAY! You guys will find out when Joe was panicked in the first chapter soon, and also you will find out about Cammie's parents! **

**I love you all! you beautiful people and REVIEWERS! So yes, please please please please please please please REVIEW! It really makes my day and makes me what to update faster! **

**Ok, well its 1:19 now and I better get started on this math stuff, I only have all night... ugh.**

**also...HAPPY NEW YEARS! what's your new years resolution?**


	7. Chapter 7

Day turned to night and the moon's light seeped into Cammie's window of her room. Zach and her were sitting on her bed; they had redecorated it so now it was much more like a room Cammie would stay in. Dark blue walls with icicle lights hanging around the top of the rooms. Her bed had a black comforter with white owls on it. On the far side of the room she had a desk with her iMac and school supplies, and across from the bed was a flatscreen TV.

The two friends were lying on the bed watching the movie; Spider-Man. Zach had eaten dinner over since his mom was on a business trip and would be staying over for the next couple of days.

Zach's younger sister, Mia Goode, came bouncing into Cammie's room, "Zach?" She asked in her small 6-year old voice,

"Yeah Mimi?" He asked her.

"I'm scared." She replied. Zach looked at her to continue, patting the bed for her to sit in the middle of himself and Cammie. Cammie smiled at Zach, he was great with his little sister and she knew he would make a great dad someday, "It's thundering." The brunette 6-year old said, she had light brown hair and greenish blue eyes. If you didn't know Cammie or Zach, they could have been a perfect family.

Mia had curdled into Cammie's side just like a daughter to a mother. Once she had fallen asleep Cammie and Zach tucked her into the bed and made their way downstairs.

"Come on, let's go out, we have the whole night." Zach said, Cammie looked at him a nodded as she went upstairs to change.

When Cammie came back down she had on a black beanie, black glasses, a black cropped tank with off white sweatpants that had 'Hangover Central' written down the side and her black combat boots.

"Come on, let me grab my jacket." Cammie said, she walked over to the closet and took out a black north face fleece and put it on, but not zipping it up.

"Where do you want to go milady?" Zach asked.

"Anywhere!" Cammie answered as they got into Zach's car.

Zach drove to a small 24-hour diner at the edge of town. The clock in the car said it was 10:38pm. They had a lot of time to kill.

When the duo walked threw the door, the little bell went off and an old lady, probably around 67 walked out from the back. You could just tell she was a sweet lady.

"Zachary! How ya doin' sweets? Want ya normal?" She asked Zach, she had a deep southern accent that just made her seem even more sweeter.

"Hey there Josie! And yes, can I have my normal and Cammie over here with have," He said but stopping letting me say what I wanted.

"Can I have a french vanilla coffee and some chocolate pudding pie?" Cammie asked, eyeing the pie in the display window.

"Of course sweets! No need to be shy! 2 Goode Normals on the way." She winked before walked to the back.

"Goode Normals?" Cammie asked Zach.

"Josie is a family friend and when I was little I could always get french vanilla and chocolate pudding pie, so they put it on their menu and called is Goode Normals." He shrugged not making that big of a deal.

Cammie looked around, she notice there was a little stage but no one was on it. She looked at Zach how was in deep thought of something.

"Zach-"

"Cammie-" They both laughed, "you first." Cammie said, Zach nodded and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to, um, I was wondering," He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Will you be my girlfriend Cammie?" He finally said, he looked anywhere but at her.

"Zach," Cammie said softly, she put her hands on his face and turned him to look at her.

Green met blue, Cammie nodded her head, a smile growing on her face.

Zach smiled at Cammie and placed his lips on hers.

Cammie was convinced that right now if you zoomed into her eyes, behind the darkness of her lids you would see fireworks that matched the popping in her ears and vivid flowing of her blood and fast beating heart. Right now the most perfect kiss of her life was with a guy she had just met, yet she felt like she has known him forever. We technically she did. Cammie never wanted it to end, but both teenagers had to come back up for oxygen.

They stared into each other's eyes, forehead pressed together, "wow," Zach said, smirking down to Cammie.

"Hey you go kids," Josie said, coming back from the back. She placed the coffees and pie slices in front of the teenagers, "So, Cammie, what's your last name? You look so familiar."

"Morgan, Cammie Morgan." She replied after taking a sip of her coffee. Noticing the shocked look on Josie's face, Cammie got a bit worried.

"Oh my god, Cammie come here pumpkin pie," Josie said, her southern accent growing strong being on the verge of tears. Josie walked around the counter and pulled Cammie into a hug, "gosh, I remember you and Zach running around in diapers."

Cammie looked up to Josie, "You knew me as a baby?" Josie nodded, "Can you tell me some stories, I don't remember anything." Cammie asked, she had tears threatening to spill now. Zach pulled Cammie into his lap.

Josie lead them into a booth, Josie on one side and Cammie and Zach on the other.

"There are so many to tell, gosh," Josie said, thinking about what story to tell, "AH! I know which one to tell!"

And Josie started,

_It was a crisp fall Sunday in 2001, a football Super Bowl Sunday to be exact. The Goode's had Joe Solomon, Abby Cameron and Josie over. The Baltimore Ravens were playing the New York Giants, a big game, Joe being a Ravens fan while the Goode's were Giants fans. This was the day Cammie became a football fan and player. _

"_Cammie, Cammie come let's go outside!" A little dark brown haired boy said to the little blonde girl. She nodded and followed the taller 5-year-old outside. _

"_Come on, let's play football… You can be the Ravens, and I'll be the Giants, and we all know Giants are going to win!" Little Zach shouted, running to get a discarded football from his backyard. _

_Cammie followed him, he picked up football and tossed it to Cammie, "Kick it off to me!" This little boy shouted running away from the girl. Cammie giggled and threw the ball as hard as she could to Zach, then running after him to tackle him. The 2 kids didn't realize the adults had come out of watch them._

"_Joe, are you sure you have to leave?" Alex Goode asked._

"_Yeah, we'll be back, when Abby gives me the okay." Joe responded, no one else talked, it was the last day the 2 best friends would see and remember each other for a long time._

* * *

**Hey Guys! Today is my last day of freedom... Before Midterms... gosh wish me luck!**

**Anywaay... If any of you can guess what Cammie's parents jobs are, I'll give you a sneak peak to next chapter.. (THEY ARE NOT SPIES)**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Keep it up! **

**Really, your reviews make me so happy it's crazy!**

**SO that means R&R not just Read! **

**I love you beautiful readers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **

"_Joe, are you sure you have to leave?" Alex Goode asked._

"_Yeah, we'll be back, when Abby gives me the okay." Joe responded, no one else talked, it was the last day the 2 best friends would see and remember each other. _

**Continued: **

"_She's going to end up hating you one day. Zach too." Abby said, her and Joe were standing in the kitchen; it was half time of the football game. The Goode's were on the couch in the living room while the 2 kids sat on the floor in front of the TV holding hands._

"_She'll understand. It's for her and her family's safety. If we could change it, we would but this is what has to be done." _

"_When are you going to tell her that her parents had to go into a protection program? What about when she asks questions Joe? The longer this goes on, the more danger she is put in." Abby said, she looked up into Joe's eyes; he could see the tears forming in her eyes._

"_Nothing is going to happen to her. I'll make sure, even if it cost me my life, that nothing will happen to Cammie." Joe reassured, pulling Abby into a hug. _

_Joe and Abby walked back into the room, the two kids were now cuddled up on the couch, Cammie falling asleep on Zach from her getting so tired from their fake football game. _

"_They're going to get married one day." Catherine Goode said, looking at the now sleeping 5 year olds._

"_Hopefully." _

**Present: Cammie POV**

"Cammie, can I talk to you?" Joe yelled up the stairs to my room.

"Alone?" I yelled back.

"Zach can come too, it involves him also." I looked at Zach; he shrugged and got off my bed. It had been 4 days since we talked to Josie and both of us were wondering how we could've forgotten all those childhood memories.

"Maybe Joe could tell us." Zach suggested while we were walking downstairs, I looked at him he did have a point.

Once we reached downstairs I noticed Joe was there but also was another women. She had sea blue eyes and long dark hair, perfectly straight. Even though she was sitting down you could tell you was very athletic and in shape, yet she looked like a Victoria Secret Model with her porcelain skin.

"Hi Cammie." The women said, her eyes were full of emotion and regret. This was NOT my mother. It just couldn't be.

"Hey." I said cautiously, sitting down Zach falling suit, his eyes never left the women, he probably had the same feeling as me; we knew her from somewhere.

"Cammie, this is Abby, we have been informed that Josie had told you 2 some interesting stories a few nights ago." Zach and I nodded, "Well, Abby and I are going to explain it to you two."

"Ok, go ahead I'm listening." I said, Zach wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him on the couch.

"Okay, well Cammie, when you were 5 your parents had to go into a secret protection program. Before you ask why, I will tell you. Your parents are extremely smart, they were had this theory of evolution that other countries did not like. The government had to put them under the protection program so they wouldn't get killed, they made me your legal guardian since I was your parents best friend, and then they also gave you a memory tea so you would believe they pasted away in a car accident."

I froze; I really wasn't expecting this, "Anything else?" I shockingly asked.

"We moved back up here because, Abby called me telling me the Russians located you, we set up a distraction which was the house on fire to get you up here safely. Don't worry there was no one in the house at the time, we planned that, and the family living there moved into our old house Cammie. Anyway, we have to put you undercover or send you to a save house. For your own good I picked the save house and I'm sending you there with 6 other people so that it looks like you all are going on vacation."

"I'm sorry, I can't handle all of this." I said, I got up from the couch and walked outside. I noticed Zach was following me and I just turned toward him and told him that I wanted to be alone. He nodded his head and gave me a soft kiss before letting me clear my head.

I really don't know how far I walked or for how long, the sun was setting and the sky was an orangey pink color, it was breath taking. I continued to walk I wanted my memories back.

I felt tears form in my eyes it was crazy because I barely cry. Why did all this have to happen to my family? Why couldn't I have a normal life with normal parents? Why did I have to get stuck with any thing but normal?

"Normal is overrated." I heard a voice from behind me call. I didn't even realize I was talk out loud. I heard the footsteps come closer and I froze.

The speaker's hand touched my shoulder and I stiffened, "It's okay Cammie, I'm not going to hurt you." I knew that voice, but for some reason I couldn't remember from where.

"It's Connor, you can turn around Cammie." I could here the smile in the voice, I slower turned around and came face to face with Connor.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" He asked me, I shrugged my shoulders he reached up a hand a whipped one of my tears away. To be honest, it didn't feel right, so I twisted my head away from his hand.

"Can you go, I just want to be alone," I told him. He looked at me but I still felt uncomfortable.

"Cammie, are you sure? You're upset," No shit Sherlock I thought, "I could stay with you until you feel better."

"No thanks, I think I'm going to head over to Zach's place." I told him, taking a few steps back, I was calmed down now and could smell a trace of alcohol on Connor.

"You need someone better then Zach. He doesn't deserve you." Connor took a step towards me, grabbing my arm, "He's a player, he uses girls and then ditches them the next day. It's the same thing."

"Connor, can you let go of my arm." I could feel a bruise forming. He kept walking, making me walk backwards, and soon I felt my back hit a wired fence. I let out a gasp in surprise.

"You should be mine," Connor growled, grabbing my arm harder, I could feel more tears in my eyes. I wish Zach were here. I wish I told him to come.

"HELP!" I yelled out, Connor slapped me across the face.

"You little bitch. No one can hear you." He said, getting close up to my face, I could smell the mix of cigarettes and alcohol in his breath.

"Stop." I whispered. I whimpered against as he grabbed my other arm. He lifted both up above my head.

"You should be mine. I'm better then Zach." With that he crashed his lips down onto mine. I struggled against him but he would budge, he just tried to get me to kiss him back. I lifted my knee up and got him where the suns don't shine. He immediately fell to the group. I quickly stepped over him and ran.

I could only get a few yards until I felt a hand rip me back, "You shouldn't have done that." He breathed in my ear.

"HEY! Let her go!" I turned to my right and saw Grant and Nick running towards us. I could hear Connor growl as he put me in front of himself.

Grant and Nick were only a few feet away when Connor yelled, "Any closer, and the girl gets it." That's when I felt his other hand wrap around my neck.

My eyes were franticly looking from Nick to Grant, I saw Grant pull his phone out and start texting someone, hopefully Zach.

"Connor what do you think you're doing?" Nick said. I finally realized I ran towards the road and that I had walked to a clearing on the edge of town.

"Taking what's mine. Zach stole Sara from me, so I'm taking Cammie." I whimpered as his hand tightened around arms that he held behind my back.

"Connor, Sara broke up with you! Zach didn't steal her! It was 2 years ago dude let it go!" Grant said, he had put his phone away and now was backing Nick up.

I heard sirens coming towards us, Connor did too since his grip tightened around both my hands and neck.

"What the fuck did you do," He snarled at Grant. The sirens were getting closer.

"You deserve it," Grant said.

I could now see the cop cars and ambulance coming our way, but no Zach.

I could feel Connor panicking he didn't say anything. The cop cars reached us and 3 policemen stepped out of the 3 cars.

"Let go of the girl," One of the policemen said.

Connor didn't do anything, I took my foot and banged it against his shin he cursed and let go of my hands, but kept the tight hold on my neck. It was getting harder and harder to breath. I reached my hands up and tried to pry his hand off my neck.

"You little bitch." He whispered into my ear. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Son, let her go now!" Another policemen yelled, they were gentle walking closer to us, but so quietly and inconspicuously that Connor didn't notice.

I felt Connor let go of my neck and I fell to the ground. Grant and Nick came running for me I felt Grant pick me up and I turned my head to see Connor be tackled by one of the officers, and put into hand cuffs.

I turned my face into Grant's shirt, "Call Zach." I said.

"I already did Cam, don't worry he his on his way." Nick said. I nodded into Grant's shirt. I felt him walking and soon he put me down into his car.

I was still shaking as I pulled my legs into my chest, silently crying.

"Where is she?" I heard the panicked voice of my boyfriend from outside the car. I quickly stepped out of the car and turned towards Zach. He saw me and ran towards me gathering me up into a hug. I couldn't hold it in, I cried into his shoulder, ruining his shirt, but I didn't care and I'm sure he didn't either, I was safe.

He picked me up, my legs were wrapped around his waist and arms wrapped around his neck as his arms were wrapped around my back.

"I love you Zach." I said into his shoulder, it was true and I had to tell him, after this accident, I just could hold it in.

"I love you too Cam, so much."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry so long, I shouldn't really be writing right now because I have a concussion but whatever you guys deserve this. **

**So, I was crying while writing this chapter. **

**Ok so reasons why I had to write it like this,  
**

******1) its going to be important for the future**

**2) A lot of you said add Connor, don't add Connor, so I deiced to make him not a good guy.**

**3) It was a tie between Cammie's parents being a spy or not so I decided to make it so they weren't spies, but sort of like them so the action from a spy fic could be in this one so it wasn't all fluff. **

**OK well please not to much hate about this chapter, it's sort of personal also because something like this happened to me, but not so bad so when I was writing this chapter, this accident was written out the best.**

**Review and tell me: Hate or Love? **

**Thank you all,**

**latenightowl**


End file.
